Assassin lover
by RedHeadReader22
Summary: Percy Jackson is an assassin, and a very good one at that, but when a mysterious blonde with grey eyes witnesses him murder someone he is forced to kidnap her. As there relationship grows stronger will they be able to forgive, or will they be unable to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is my first story on and am really excited to share with you. This story is because of a deal I made with my annoying and amazing best friend and if you are reading this ky it's me sharinig my storie online! Please read and review it would mean a lot, and most importantly enjoy!**

**almost forgot this!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, and none of the characters are mine. The only thing that I own is the plot.**

Percy Jackson is an assassin, and a very good one at that, but when a certain blonde with stormy grey eyes witnesses Percy kill someone, he is forced to kidnap Annabeth. Will they be able to forgive or will they be unable to forget?

Chapter 1 Percy POV:

I slide my fingers through my messy raven black hair, taking in my surroundings. I stand on top of a building looking out at the New York skyline, the sun setting, and sinking into the horizon, making land and sky one. My favourite time of day, when it feels as if you could touch the sky when really it is too far for you to reach.

Now if only I didn't have to kill someone.

My sea green eyes scan the ground, searching for my target. When I lay my eyes on him I grin. But not out of happiness, it's not like I want to kill him, but that i will be safe from the boss, if only for a little while.

Now I bet you're wondering, why the hell would someone be an assassin, if they hated killing people. Well that's something that I will never tell. I focus my eyes back on my target, trying to make his quick. If they have to die, I want them to feel as little pain as possible.

I grab my gun and bag and start to move down the staircase. If I don't get the timing right this could get messy. My feet hit the ground after jumping off the two story landing, something that would have injured a normal person but not me, because hey, whoever said that I was normal. My target has walked down an alley way, he is supposed to be a genius, but who in hell walks down a New York alley way in a sketchy part of town. He's taking only being book smart to a whole new level.

I silently walk behind him, an art that I have mastered over the years, and when he turns around I close my eyes and pull the trigger.

I can't take it, when just for a moment, even if it's just a moment, they know that they are going to die, and they can do nothing about it. They no that they are never going to see their families again, never go to get to say I love you to their parents, grandparents, husbands, wives, and children. Never be able to walk down the street like a normal person, stressing over things that at the time seem big, but in the grand skeem of things are irelevant.

So that's why I close my eyes. The shot sounds and rings through my ears. After a moment I open my eyes, and turn away from the body, ready to run. This will be on the news in a couple minutes, and I don't want to be a bistander. I turn around my lips in a thin line, a stern look on my face, telling people to dare to mess with me.

I look up and that's when I see her. A beautiful blonde with princess curls framing her face. She has a tan athletic body, and slight but prominent curves. she's the exact description of the stereotypical California girl if it weren't for her eyes. They are a stormy grey, calculating and intelligent, beautiful but intimidating.

She would have been beautiful if her face would not have been covered in terror. Her mouth was open in an O shape and her eyes were wild, as if she thought I would kill her, than throw her into some ditch.

This never happened. It's always a clean job, and no-one-ever-sees. She has seen my face and witnessed the whole thing. She could go to the police, and I would be dead before I can say "assassin."

I force my head up, looking at her. and she starts to compose herself.

"Come with me if you want to live,"

I said trying to avoid eye contact. But her eyes bore into me forcing me to look up. She truly is a beauty.

She just nodded. Well this is going easier than planned. I walked up to her to grab her arm, and show her where I parked.

Just as I reached her she punched me right in the nose, me barely missing it and she clipping me in the jaw. Wow that girl can really pack a punch! She swung again, but this time I was expecting it. I grab her fist and she kicked me in the groin. Shit! I stepped on her foot and she yelped in pain. She grabbed my shoulders trying to strangle me, but I tapped the pressure points in her arm and she instantly fell limp in my arms.

Not many people know where they are but after years of fighting, you pick up a few things. I dragged her to my car, good thing she was light, if she weighed much more I probably would have had to drag her. If that happened I might as well just do an Irish jig infront of the NYPD station with a permanent tattoo on my head saying "Shoot me, I'm an assassin!"

I slid her into the passenger seat of my black Porsche. The boss has a thing for nice cars, and that works in my favour. I slid into my seat and pressed down on the gas, driving off into the night, out of the bright lights of Manhattan, to a place that I haven't been in years.

**so my first chapter is finished. Percy is a mysterious assassin with a dark past. But what is he hiding? Stay tuned to find out! I will try and post a new chapter by the end of the week, and will try to update every five days or so. Read and review **

** xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, here is the second chapter of my fanfic, I was kind of disciplined that I didn't get any reviews, but I am confident that people will review. Thanks so much for reading, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Annabeth POV:

I turn around the corner, down the alleyway to my apartment. My friend Piper says that it's not a good idea to walk through alleys alone at night, but who cares, I can defend myself.

I turn the corner and see a man. He has jet black hair and sea green eyes that make my heart melt. He is staring at me, grinning maliciously, and he has a gun pointed at my chest.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. He comes towards me then pulls the trigger, the bullet comes towards me, but in slow motion. Just as it's about to hit me,

I wake up.

My hands are bound, but there is no gag on my mouth. I am in the passengers seat, and next to me is the mysterious green eyed man, driving along the freeway. He looks to be about 25, the same age as me, and let me tell you something, he is hot!

I would probably have to restrain myself from kissing him, if it wasn't for him being a mega bastard.

He is some kind of criminal. Shooting someone. He took someone's life away. He turns to face me and in a deep sexy voice says,

"Oh you're up. You were moaning in your sleep, not dreaming about me were ya? Because let me clarify, you may be hot, but I am way out of your league." He smiles his eyes turning back to the road. The nerve of him!

"Look you little dooshpants, if you would just let me off here that would be great, and if not I will make sure to make your life a living hell,"I sneer at him, sounding much braver than I feel.

He just chuckles, then slides a hand down my leg, giving me goosebumps. My hands are bound so I can't swat his hand away, so I just stare at the road, trying to force the blush from my cheeks away. My plan must have worked a little too well because he starts fingering with my hair, twisting my blonde curls around in his hand.

"Come on babe, loosen up. If you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life you might as well get used to it. Who knows maybe we could even have a little fun," he leans in so that his hot breath is tingling on my neck. My breath hitches, and he smirks.

"Where are we going anyway," I ask. Trying to change the subject. His face suddenly goes stone cold.

"Like I'd tell you. Now put this blindfold on, we're going to be their soon." He wraps the blindfold around my eyes, and I try to bite him. He jerks his hands away, putting them back on the steering wheel, the blindfold wrapped tightly around my eyes.

"Whoa there tiger," he smirks, "Save it for later." My cheeks are beet red and I am pretty sure steam is coming out of my ears.

"In your dreams asshole," I spit at him. For the rest of the ride we drive in silence. I try to count the turns but there are just too many, so I close my eyes falling asleep.

It feels as if I am only asleep for a second, when the assassin picks me up bridal style and carries me off somewhere.

Normally I would fight but right now I'm too tired. I lean against his body inhaling his sent. I except him to smell like alcohol and cigarettes, but instead he smells like chlorine and the ocean. I look up at him, the blindfold no longer on my face.

"If I'm going to be stuck with you forever, can you at least tell me what your name is?"

He sighs, contemplating my question like I just asked him what the definition of relativity is. After a minute of thinking he opens his mouth and says,

"I go by many names, but my birth name is Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy Jackson. What an ordinary name. He looks at me, raising his eyebrows as if saying "And are you going to tell me your name?" I smile to myself and sigh.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." He smiles then sets me down. We have reached a house in the middle of a forest. It is a dark grey with white shutters on the arched windows, and a wooden sign with chipping paint that says "the big house."

It's three stories high, and there is a porch on the second level, right under the door that is supported by Greek columns. The architecture is beautiful, and if the inside is anything like the outside then this kidnapping may be a little bit better.

Percy opens the door and I am about to walk inside when suddenly my knees buckle. Just as I am about to hit the ground I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

Then everything goes black.

**hope you liked this chapter. And please review! I will be posting a new chapter on about Sunday. Thank you so much for reading!**

**xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry that I have not posted as quickly as I probably should have, but I was really busy this week. I will probably update a new chapter by next Monday if not sooner! This chapter has a bit of Percabeth fluff and is definitely rated T! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the percy jackson series, and none of the characters are mine. The only thing that I On my way! is the plot line of this story.**

Chapter 3 percy POV

After Annabeth blacked out I carried her up the stairs, to one of the five bedrooms. She feels limp in my arms, peaceful yet also vulnerable.

As I reach the entrance to the bedroom, I push the cream coloured door open. The room is a light grey colour, with a four poster queen bed on the wall opposite to the door. The wall on the left has a wooden dresser, on each end, and in the middle is a cream coloured window seat with a soft purple cushion, and above it is a large window. The room is over looking a forest, dense and thick, with winding trees twisting making it into a dark dreary place. On the right side of the wall, is an armoire and a door, leading to a bathroom, and on the wall facing the bed is a mass of shelves, filled with books of every shape and size.

For some reason I think that Annabeth would like this room. She doesn't seem like the flashy gaudy type of girl. She is more of a quiet, observant girl, who is smart yet also humble about her intelligence.

I set Annabeth down onto the bed, tucking her in, so that her head is just popping up from the mass of sheets and pillows. I watch her, wondering if I should lay down next to her. The bed does look pretty comfortable, and then I would know when she wakes up.

No, I am not going to lie down in the bed. I brush a stray curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She has small owl shaped earrings in, with a small diamond at the bottom.

Her hair is starting to frizz up, yet she still manages to pull it off. Damn, that girl can always find a way to look sexy.

Finally, after what seems like hours, I stand up from the bed, wishing that I still had Annabeth's comforting presence. But, no that could never happen, Annabeth and I could never be together. We are two different people from two different worlds, and it would never work out between us.

I feel bad that Annabeth has to be kept prisoner with me forever. Well, maybe not forever, but for a long time. I shouldn't be sorry, but I am. I shake my head, wishing that I could get rid of my feelings. Emotions are what make you weak, they allow people to play with you, to toy with you, and leave you scarred both physically and internally. No, I can never have feelings for Annabeth, she will just hurt me, like everyone else that I care about.

I snap out of my thoughts, and make my way to the door. Just as I place my hand on the knob I hear giggling.

At first it's quiet, so quiet that I almost don't hear it. But then it gets louder, and louder, until it turns into full on laughing.

I spin around, and see Annabeth, fully awake, and laughing like someone just told her the funniest joke in the world. For a second I wonder why she is laughing, then I remember. When I brought Annabeth to my car, I drugged her, so that she would stay unconscious. But sometimes the drug has side affects, making the user delirious, or a little bit crazy. It makes them say things that they don't mean, and the result is never very good.

I turn to Annabeth, who has, during her laugh attack, messed up all of the blankets and cushions on the bed, making a mountain in the centre of the bed. I smirk at her, knowing that whatever she says next will embarrass her.

I sit on the edge of the bed, hoping that Annabeth will calm down.

"Annabeth, what's so funny?" I ask knowing that when this wears off she is definitely going to regret the answer. She pauses, thinking about it. Then she smiles and says,

"You!" And goes into hysterics.

I shake my head, wondering what I did. Sighing, I face Annabeth, whose hair is now a frizzy mess.

"And what about me is so funny?" I ask rolling my eyes. Seriously, what is with this girl?

She sighs, brushing her hair out of her face, pulling it back into a sort of ponytail.

"Everything about you! The way your goofy and sexy, and the way you make me want to do this!" What happened next is something that no one could ever have predicted.

Annabeth grabbed the collar of my shirt, crashing her lips into mine. Her hands found themselves from my collar, into my hair, and she was twisting strands of it through her fingers.

Before I know what I am doing, I grab her waist, pulling her onto my lap. We kiss each other, our gentle kisses turning into a heated make out session. I bite down on her lip gently, and I hear a small groan escape her lips. I smile into the kiss. She slides her tongue across my lips, asking for access, but then I realize what I am doing. I push Annabeth away, realization washing over me.

Annabeth pouts, and leans in to kiss my lips, but I push her away, not letting her get to me again.

"Percy, come here now!" Annabeth sulks. I shake my head, knowing she doesn't want this. I don't understand, Annabeth wants me, why am I not taking advantage of this.

"No, you don't really want this. Go to sleep, and when you wake up, I won't be there, and you will be glad." I stand up from the bed, and am about to leave, when I look at Annabeth, a single tear escapes her eye, and is falling down her cheek.

"Percy, stay with me please. I'm scared, but I want you here." Her breathing starts to get heavier, and more tears begin to escape her eyes. I wipe them away with my thumb.

"It's okay, don't cry Annabeth," I say rubbing soothing circles on her back. I don't know why I am doing this, but something about Annabeth sad makes me want to comfort her.

Annabeth wipes her tears, and her breathing starts to go back to its normal pace. Knowing I am going to regret this later I say,

"I'll stay with you, but only until you fall asleep."

Annabeth smiles, then organizes the blankets and pillows so that they are kind of sorted out. She curls up next to me, resting her head on my chest. I am just about to ask her if I can go now, when I see her eyes closed, and her breathing slow. I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep to the sounds of Annabeth's slow breathing.

**hope you liked this chapter! Again I a, really sorry for not posting sooner, and will try to update once every week. Please review, and hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello all of you in internet land! It is moi, RedHeadReader22 giving you the next chapter of assassin lover! So I realized that you guys do not know a lot about me so, I am going to change that! (Without revealing any personal information of course!) so here you go a couple facts about me, and them a new chapter to the story.**

**1. I am a red head (kind of obvious)**

**2. I have an unhealthy obsession with reading ( let's be honest her, don't we all?"**

**3. I am a competitive swimmer**

**4. I am extremely attractive**

**5. As you can tell from the previous fact I have a good sense of humour.**

**6. Although you may think the contrary (mostly because I never shut up) I would rather be alone than with people.**

**so those are a couple facts about me. I will give you a little more info about my personality. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

Annabeth POV

I wake up smiling to myself, sunlight pouring through the windows.

Wait, this isn't my room. It's much bigger and grander, and this room doesn't smell like moth balls. That's when I remember everything from the day before, and I look to the left of me, and see a shirtless Percy Jackson sleeping next to me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. He hums to himself, smiling, like he just thought of something that makes him happy.

He is so cute when he sleep, the way his perfectly arched eyebrows furrow, and how his mouth is always a little open, and a small trail of drool is coming from his mouth. Who drools in their sleep? But when drools it just makes him look cute-,

no I do not like Percy Jackson, and I definitely do not think that he is cute.

I hate Percy Jackson, he is an assassin, and he kills people just so he can make some money. He may be attractive, but he is a bloodthirsty barbarian, and I am going to find a way to get out of here.

I look down at my body, and see that thankfully, I am fully clothed. Good, at least Percy didn't try anything on me. But he is going to pay for sleeping with me, and possibly trying to try something with me. So, I decide to give him a nice little wake up.

I lean down, so that my lips are inches from his ear, my hot breath on his temple. I inhale once, then leaning impossibly closer, I open my mouth, my lips parting and...

I scream.

I scream directly in his ear, as loud as I can. He jerks awake, gasping, then rolls off of the bed, and I hear a loud thud, as he hits the floor. I laugh slightly. Percy sits up, and looks up at me, his eyes flashing with fury. His hair is sticking up in different angles around his head.

But, when he sees me, his gaze softens, and I stare at him, confused. Even though I want to smile at how funny he looks, I glare at him.

"What did you do last night Jackson? I swear if you tried anything with me I will rip out your nose with my bare hands and shove it up your ass," I say, nearly screaming, steam coming out of my ears.

He just smirks, an eyebrow raised. He is obviously impressed with my threat. I've always had a way with words. Then he laughs, and I want to slap the smile right off of his face.  
>"Wow Chase, didn't know you had such a feisty side. As for our situation, I did absolutely nothing!" He says sticking his nose up in the air.<p>

I roll my eyes, yeah like I would believe that.  
>"Sure Jackson, we just ended up in the same bed because I couldn't go another minute without being able to be at your side," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. Wow, Percy how stupid do you think I am?<p>

He puts his hands up in the air, an expression plastered on his face, as if to say, "duh!"  
>"Yes Annabeth, that's exactly what I am saying. I did nothing wrong. You were the one who wanted to 'get it on' with me, if you know what I , I did drug you after I kidnapped you, but to be fair I think that I am a very nice kidnapper. I am not starving you, raping you, or chaining you to a bed or chair. Plus, I gave you a very nice view to look at," he says, gesturing to his body.<p>

I feel my cheeks heating up, but I push the blush down. I turn to face him, fuming with anger.  
>"As if I meant any of that. Like you said I was drugged, and I had no idea what I was doing. Anyways, you disgust me, and aren't that attractive."<p>

I see a wave of hurt wash across his face, but as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced by his stone faced expression. Okay, the last part was a bit mean, and he definitely is hot, but at least it got my point across.

"Whatever you say Annabeth, it's only a matter of time until you can't keep your hands off of me," he says. Then he gets up and leaves, giving me a nice view of his flexing back muscles.

Boy, that guy gets on my nerves.

I walk towards the armoire,an intricate carving on the front. Twisting the gold handle I hope to find some kind of clothing that may fit me, even if it is boys clothes.

But when I open the door, what I see is definitely not what I was expecting.

The armoire is filled with women's clothing, from crappy sweatpants to designer dresses. I opt for something comfortable, but still appropriate.

I change out of my clothes from yesterday, which are now ripped and mud caked, into a pair of black leggings. I put on a flowing white three quarter sleeve shirt, and a pair of silver metallic flats. I then put on my owl necklace, that I was carrying in my pocket, a good luck gift from my mother.

Walking out of my room, I come to a long hallway. I go down it, hoping to find the stairs to the lower level, and when I finally find it, I let out a small gasp.

In front of me is a large grand staircase. When I descend down it, I notice that it doesn't creek under the sudden weight. The architect must have designed the support beams well, in order for it to be such a sturdy structure.

I come to the bottom of the stairs, and am now in a large foyer. I see the front door in front of me, and judging by Percy's stupidity, it is probably unlocked. I look over my shoulder, to make sure I am alone, and once satisfied, I make my way towards the door.

Just as I am about to touch the doorknob, I hear a voice behind me.  
>"It's locked you idiot, and I have the key. And, even if you were to get out, you would die before you find any sign of civilization, assuming that you don't get ripped apart by the beasts of the forest. Now come on, I made you breakfast." I spin around and see Percy.<p>

He is wearing a pair of beige khaki shorts, and a form fitting turquoise v-neck tee, his hair somewhat brushed. The fitted shirt is showing off his well built muscles, and flat stomach. I wonder if he has a six pack?

I look at him, his eyes bright.  
>"You didn't poison the food did you? Because if you did, I will definitely follow through with my threat," I say, actually wondering if he would do that to me. He just laughs shaking his head. I will take that as a no.<p>

I follow him through the house, not wanting to get lost. Finally, we come to a kitchen, that any chef would dream of cooking in.

The cabinets are light grey, and the counter tops are cream, probably quarts or marble. All of the appliances are stainless steel upgraded, and on one wall, is a large farm trough kitchen sink.

Above the sink is a window, with an absolutely breathtaking view. There is a small lake,and surrounding it is a dense forest. The way the sun hits the lake makes it look like some kind of magical mirror, or making everything look upside down. I am pulled out of my trance as Percy clears his throat.

He is standing I front of me, holding a frying pan, with an omelette inside it. He gestures towards the large island, where I take a seat on one of the bar stools. He sets the omelette down, and I don't even wait for him to sit, I immediately start to devour my food.

He looks at me, an eyebrow raised. Then he gives me a dazzling smile and says,  
>"Careful, don't eat to fast, or little Annie will get a tummy ache," Percy laughs, and I playfully a punch him in the arm. Then I realize that I am flirting with him, and I put my arms by my side, and resume glaring at him.<p>

"Don't call me Annie. And you never fed me, so technically it's your fault," I say still glaring at him. I put my dishes in the sink, and turn to leave the kitchen, but Percy grabs my arm.

"Wait Annabeth, I'm sorry. Can we at least try to be civil with one another? I have something to do, but meet me in the foyer in an hour," Percy turns and kisses my cheek, then exits the kitchen turning down the hallway.

Why does falling for a guy have to be so hard.

**Oh Percabeth! Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to Percy in the later chapters? Cue evil cackling "I will reveal nothing!" And now ride off on broomstick. Please review, and also feel free to message me, just no bullying, minimal swearing, and well no stalking. Enjoy and I will now be updating every Sunday night, around the same time. Until next time,**

**xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya readers! First off I wanted to apologize for not posting a new chapter last night. I made a promise and I couldn't even keep it. However, I do have a reason! I had my chapter in my documents, all ready to go, just needed to finish some last minute editing, and then my mom told me I was going to a friends house for the night. I was a little angry at this, but I couldn't say no, as it was to late to cancel, and I can't tell my mom why I didn't want to go, because she will snoop and find my wonderful story! So I went feeling guilty the whole time. But don't worry, I am posting now! This is a new chapter, that I hope all of you like! Thank you to all who have wrote reviews, and to all who have wrote constructive criticism! I have tried to use all of your advice, and I hope that it shows! Please review, as I love to hear all of your thoughts on my story, or if you just want to talk! Enjoy this next chapter guys!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine, the only thing I own is the plot to this story.**

Percy POV

After I left Annabeth in the entrance, I walked down the hallway connected to it. After turning down the winding corridors I reached a potted plant.

After carefully inspecting it I pulled on a shrivelled leaf, that was not really a leaf at all. I heard a click, and the pot and surrounding floor slid to the side, to reveal a narrow staircase.

I descended down the staircase, hearing it creek, due to it's age. As I reached the bottom, I flicked the switch, and the single bulb flashed on, slowly getting brighter.

I sneezed, the dust was getting out of control down here. Well that's what happens when you don't come around very often.

Walking through the dimly lit room, I cross to the centre, where a large mahogany desk sits, an old desktop computer on top of it. I blow off the layer of dust, brush off the cobwebs, and push the ON button.

It starts to warm up, welcoming me to the computer for about ten minutes before I can finally log onto my agent account number.

After what feels like forever I click the little message box in the bottom right corner. I have one message, and it's from my employers. I open the message, taking a deep breath in, before concentrating on reading it's contents.

To: Agent Jackson

From: The Society

To Agent Jackson,

You have completed your mission, and because you were not caught, and you have not informed us of any bystanders or cameras revealing your identity, we assume that you were stealthy. If there were any complications the rule is to turn in the bystander for his or her execution. We know that you Agent Jackson are familiar with these rules, but we feel that it is our obligation to remind this to all levels of The Society. Your pay along with your instructions of where your next victim will be delivered to 030516 Long Island Road, Long Island, New York. Because of your last success The Society has decided that it would be appropriate to give you one month off, use your time wisely.

We will inform you if you are of any more use to us, or we need to contact you about your mission. We have seen many great things from you Agent Jackson, do not disappoint us.

From,

The Society

I sit back in my chair, contemplating the message. I have one month off? That hardly ever happens. Sighing to myself, I shut off the computer, and go up the narrow staircase, leaving the room.

I pull the hidden leaf, where the trap door slides back into place, then I re-hide the leaf, so that only I can find it.

Looking at the watch on my wrist I see that I have been down in my office for forty-five minutes. That means I have to meet Annabeth in fifteen.

Annabeth looked really good today, the white shirt really brought out her nice tan skin, and the leggings showed off her perfectly shaped legs.

What am I saying? Annabeth is my prisoner, an employee I could say. Not that I have been a very good captor, who lets their prisoner walk around the house alone? I shake my head, as if the thoughts will be shaken out of my head, then walk to the kitchen.

I haven't had breakfast, because Annabeth ate all the omelettes, including mine. On the island is a fruit basket, and I am just about to pick up an apple, when I realize that it looks like something the evil queen gave to Snow White. So, I opt for a banana.

Just as I finish shoving the last bit into my mouth, I see Annabeth in the foyer. I wave to her and say,

"Hey Annabeth," but it comes out more like

"Huae nanabrweath." Then some banana that was in my mouth falls out, and slides down my shirt.

Naturally I take it off, and then go get another one, but then I see Annabeth, and realize that I better keep it on.

She has a serious expression on her face, but the corners of her mouth are turned up, as if she is trying not to smile.

She nods as if to acknowledge my presence. I swallow hard, then begin to talk.

"I have to go and pick up my... Payment somewhere."

She grimaces, knowing what it is for.

"Okay, I think that I will be fine to stay here," she says, not lowering her gaze at me.

I laugh at this. How stupid does she think I am? I am not going to leave her alone in this house. She will be able to escape the minute I leave.

"Ya right, do think I am an idiot? You will just find some kind of way to leave. Get some shoes on we are going right now." I walk past her, and she kicks me in the shin. That does it. I grab her wrists and shove her up against the wall, our faces only inches apart. She is grimacing at me, but her eyes show sheer terror.

"I have had just about enough of you. I think that I have been pretty fair, I'm not starving you, or chaining you to a bed. But if you keep up with this behaviour I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your skull and throw you in the East River. Now do I make myself clear?" I growl, my face full of fury.

I let go of her wrists and hand a pair of running shoes in her direction. She takes them not making eye contact with me. I may have been a little harsh with her, but she needs to know who is boss around here.

Grabbing her arm I lead her into the car, and do not release my grasp until she is bound with a gag around her mouth in the passengers seat. Then I tie a blindfold securely around her eyes and start the car.

We drive in silence for a few minutes, along the dirt road. Then I see the sign for 030516 Long Island Road, and turn onto it.

The driveway of this place is kind of like another road in itself, and I almost think that I have passed the meeting place when a small deserted shack comes into view.

It looks like a one room building, made out of rotting wood. There used to be a door, but it looks like it either decayed or someone ripped it off. The roof is sagging slightly to the left, and is covered in furry green moss.

I turn to Annabeth and take off her blindfold.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I am going to go inside that shack and collect my payment, however sometimes things get a little dangerous, so I am going to need you to hide. When I push this button here, a trap door will open. Inside is a small compartment with a screen that you can see what is going on outside. If anybody but me comes and takes the car, I want you to push the little button in the compartment. It will open you up to the road, where you will roll out of it safely onto the ground. I then want you to find the nearest civilization and tell them a black Porsche with the license plate ACPJ 035 has been stolen. If I do not come out of that shack within twenty minutes I want you to get the hell out of here. Do you understand?" I say, my hands starting to shake, thinking about the things that could go wrong.

Annabeth nods her head and says,

"Yeah, I think so." I give her an encouraging smile, and push the button to open the compartment.

Then I unbind her hands and help her into the compartment. I am about to close the door when I hear Annabeth say,

"Oh and Percy? Don't die." She kisses me on the cheek, and pushes the compartment door closed. If it were a different circumstance I probably would sit on the ground trying to remember what my name was.

But that isn't the case.

So I pull on my leather jacket and put on some aviator sunglasses, and get ready to kick some ass.

**Oh Percy in a leather jacket and sunglasses. But come on who doesn't think that would be oh so sexy! I purposely left you on a cliff hanger, but not to fear action in the next chapter will soon be here. I just wanted to say thanks to my best friend in the whole wide world love you ky for making me write stories, and to all the authors who have transported me into their imagination. But most importantly I want to thank you my readers for putting up with me, and my slightly offensive sense of humour! Reading my story means so much to me, and I just wanted to say thank you! Merry Christmas to you all, happy Hanukkah, happy kwanza, or whatever it is you celebrate happy/merry that! Good night to all, and happy whatever! **


	6. Chapter 6

**hello to everyone out there in internet land! It is Christmas (or Christmas Eve depending on what time zone you live in) so I decided that being the nice person *note sarcasm* I have decided to give you all the next chapter to my story as a little Christmas present. You are all welcome. Please review my story, as I like to hear what everybody has to say about it. Have a Merry, Safe Christmas, and spend lots of time with your friends and family! If I don't post a new chapter before New Years, HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine. The only thing that I own is the plot line to this story!**

Percy POV

As soon as I walk into the shack, I know that I am not alone. It may be pitch black, but I can feel the presence of someone else in front of me. So now it's just a waiting game. I wait for the anonymous person to make their move, to show themselves.

I look around the small room, trying to keep myself occupied, for what seems like hours, but is only a mere amount of seconds. I blame my ADHD for my poor judgement of time. I have ADHD and dyslexia, and in school I used to drive my teachers mental, because I just couldn't pay attention.

I cringe at the thought of my childhood. A long time ago I vowed to never think about it again, however I sometimes give myself the luxury of thinking about a few of the happier moments.

Finally, the figure moves to the wall and flicks the switch, turning on the light. How the electrical manages to stay on, will forever remain unknown to me.

The figure steps into the light, where I can finally get a good luck at them.

It is a tall muscular man with wide shoulders, and a small torso. He is about my age, with feathery brown hair, that needs to be cut even more than mine. He has a faded black eyepatch covering one eye, and a scar running from just above his right eyebrow, under the eyepatch, and ending just below his left nostril, making it look like he always has a booger hanging out of his nose. The one eyes that I can see is a yellow colour, with small hints of brown and hazel. A permanent scowl is plastered across his face

"Long time no see, Nakumora, I would say that you look well, but my mommy told me never to lie," I say, knowing that in order to get what I want I have to get under Nakumora's skin.

"I see your bastard attitude hasn't changed, it's refreshing to know that some things will always be the same," he says sneering at me. I give him a short one note laugh.

"Enough with the chit chat Ethan, this isn't a tea party, just give me what I came here for, and you can be on your way back to physcoville."

Ethan's scowl deepens as he hands me an old briefcase, probably filled with money and information.

"If The Society didn't need you around, I would put my foot through your head, but unfortunately I don't get that pleasure today," Ethan says, then backs away as if I am poison.

"Bye for now Nakumora, hopefully we don't cross paths again, but if we do I will not hesitate to kick your filthy little ass." I turn to leave, shoulders back, as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

But, I should not have been so relaxed. As soon as I walk through the doorway, Ethan jumps on my back, the sudden force knocking me to the ground. I grunt in pain, as I hear something crack.

I am able to roll onto my front so that I am facing Ethan, and punch him hard in the nose. Blood starts to trickle from it, and he howls in pain. Hopefully it's broken.

He kicks my knee, and I let out a cry of agony, feeling as though my whole knee cap just shattered into a million pieces.

Ethan then proceeds in punching me repeatedly in the face, giving me many bruises. His ring cuts my forehead, giving me a deep gash, where blood proceeds to drip down my head, and into my eyes, blurring my vision.

We start to roll, and I notice that we are inching closer and closer to the cliff to the right of me.

"Nakumora get off of me, it doesn't have to end this way, we can walk away," I say trying to reason with him.

Ethan wasn't always a bad guy. He joined The Society at age 20, one year after me. His mother was dying from leukaemia, and he needed to pay the bills. To be honest, most of the guys started doing what I do because they just need to support their family, and got mixed with the wrong sort. He was originally a pretty decent guy, and I could even say that at one point we were friends. But then one day his mother died, and the guy I once knew was gone.

The Society hardened him, turning him into a bloodthirsty killing machine. At first there was still good left in him. But over time, that little spark tying him to humanity died out, and Ethan became no more that one of The Society's robots, not living, but not dead either.

The Society hasn't gotten to me yet. But I fear that someday they will, and I will become just like Ethan Nakumora.

I am knocked out of my thoughts, literally, when Ethan wraps his hands around my neck and starts to strangle me.

"It has to be this way Jackson, can't you see I am trying to protect you?"

My thoughts begin to become foggy, do to the lack of oxygen, and using my remaining strength, I head butt Ethan.

The sudden jerk startles him, and he loosens his grip on my throat. I gasp for air, and we proceed to roll closer and closer to the cliff.

I get up, pain shooting up my leg to my knee. Nakumora gets up slower than me, he is still dazed from the head butt.

I use this to my advantage, and knee him in the groin. His back arches and he cries out in pain. He backs away from me, but unfortunately he walks back too far.

He slips on the moist dirt, and tumbles backwards falling down the cliff. I think that this is the end, but he grabs onto a tree root, sticking out of the cliff's side.

"It's over Ethan, just admit defeat. You aren't living anymore, end your life, and you can be with your mother again."

Ethan cringes at these words, but them does something that I never would have suspected. He gives me an actual sincere sympathetic look.

"I am admitting defeat now Jackson. My time has come. But listen carefully, for I am only going to say this once, remember who the real enemy is."

I am just about to ask Ethan what he means, when he lets go of the tree root, falling towards his death.

He doesn't cry out like I would expect, he falls silently, and that is what scares me more.

I stagger back to the car, picking up the briefcase on my way. I ponder what Ethan just said.

"Remember who the real enemy is." What does that even mean? My thoughts begin to grow hazy, and it becomes even more difficult to walk.

Somehow I make it to my car, and I push the button, opening the compartment that hides Annabeth. She looks at me and gasps. I probably look like shit.

"Oh Percy..." She says. I never hear what she says next because I fall into her arms, and then and then everything goes black.

**chapter 6 finished! Who knows where I got the quote "remember who the real enemy is." Points to you if you know! Poor Ethan, I actually always felt bad for him in the books, so I definitely had to give him a tragic backstory. Why does Percy not like to talk about his childhood? Could that possibly be part of the reason why he is an assassin? Do you want to know the real reason he is an assassin? Do you want me to tell you? Okay I will tell you why Percy is an assassin... IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS! Lol, now I know what it feels like to be a meany poop author, it feels terribly good! Stay tuned for the next chapter and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!**

**xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys and girls. It's me, back with another chapter! So before I tell you all about the chapter I just wanted to say that I saw mockingjay part 1! It was awesome, but I wish that they wouldn't have stopped the movie at that certain part! (Those of you who have seen the movie know what I am talking about.) So anyways, ****I have been trying to write some longer chapters, and I hope that it is working! So his chapter is kind of a filler, but without it, you will miss a very big character development, and of course a bit of percabeth fluff. Thank you to all of those who have review, followed, favourited, or even viewed my story. Your support means so much to me! I will now start talking so that you can all read my story, so without further a-due I present to you chapter 7 of Assassin Lover!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, nor are any of the characters mine, the only thing I own is the plot to this story.**

Chapter 7 Annabeth POV

I sit in the compartment, the only thing keeping me safe, from the person or thing that Percy awaits. There is a small screen inside, and I hug my knees close to my chest, staring at it intently.

At first nothing happens, and I start to get nervous. Finally, after what seems like hours, but is only minutes, Percy emerges from the abandoned shack.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. But my relief is short lived, for a figure comes out of the rotted doorway, and jumps onto Percy's back. The force brings him down, and I let out a small cry.

I try to tell myself that I want Percy to die, that if he does die, I am free, but for some reason all I can feel is fear for his well being. And I hate myself for that. I hate that I have developed feelings for that monster. I hate that I want him to live, that I feel I need him to live. I can't say that these feelings don't exist, but I sure as hell am going to try everything in my power to ignore them.

Turning my focus back to the screen, I see that the men have moved closer to the cliff. Chewing on my lip, I watch in horror, as the man starts to strangle Percy. He struggles, but the unknown man does not loosen his grip.

Then Percy does something unexpected. He head butts his attacker, and the guy loosens his grip on him. Percy uses that to his advantage, and gets up, walking towards the unknown man.

I notice that Percy is limping, and will have to check that out later.

The attacker gets up much slower than Percy, and Percy uses that to his advantage.

The two start fighting again, the attackers back to the cliff. Then suddenly the attacker slips, and a gasp escapes my lips. The unknown man grabs onto a tree root.

The man says something, and Percy gives him a bewildered expression, and then the man lets go of the root, falling towards his death.

I look at the screen, stunned at the events I just witnessed. Percy staggers back into the car, and he pushes the button, letting me out of the compartment.

I climb out of the compartment, and gasp at Percy's appearance. He has a long gash on his forehead, blood dripping into his eyes. His clothes are ripped, and bruises dot his face, and around his neck.

But the most grotesque sight is his knee. The clothing that once covered it is now ripped, and the skin peeled back. The knee cap is twisted at a painful angle, and dirt is starting to come into the bloody wound.

"Oh Percy..." I say. But I never get to finish my sentence, because he falls limp into my arms.

I pull him fully into the car, so that his feet are not stuck outside of the door opening. As soon as his body is inside the car, the doors slams shut, locking me and Percy inside. I try to open the door, but it is locked.

I keep pulling, and pulling on it but it doesn't budge. I sit back in my seat, giving an exasperated sigh.

Then suddenly the car starts to move. I grab the wheel, but it to is stuck in place.

So I do the only thing that any normal person would do. I start hitting the wheel, and banging my fists on it.

"Come on you stupid wheel, move!" I say to no one in particular. Grunting in frustration, I sit back in my seat, and put mine, and Percy's seatbelt on, letting the car take me to its destination.

The car drives in silence, the hum of the engine purring softly. I turn to Percy, brushing his bangs off of his forehead, his hair sticky with blood seeping through the cut on his head.

I suddenly remember that he may be dead, and I quickly check for a pulse. Putting my fingers to his neck, I listen for the heartbeat.

It's faint, and beating slowly, but it is there. The car pulls into a driveway, and it's not until a minute of the car driving down the winded road like driveway, that I realize that this is the driveway of the Big House.

Then the Big House comes into view, and as if the car is self aware, it speeds up.

When the car is in front of the entrance to the house, it stops, and the doors unlock and open.

I slide out of the car. Looking at Percy, then at the house, and then at the woods, . I think about making a run for it, but I remember about what Percy said, about me not surviving out in the woods. He may have been bluffing, I'll never know, but when I look at him, lying helplessly in the drivers seat, I know that I can't leave him.

These past couple days, my feelings have started to grow for him. And I have started to realize, that maybe Percy didn't choose this life, maybe he was threatened, or got mixed in with the wrong crowd, or maybe he was brainwashed.

I once read a book, about an assassin, that was brainwashed by the FBI to kill people. But then, a mission went wrong, and he got amnesia, his identity gone completely from his memory, a gun, and passports his only lead.

I think that Percy and the character in the book, are alike in some ways.

Walking over to the drivers side, I crouch down, so that I am level with Percy.

Knowing that my muscles are going to ache after this, I pull Percy out of the car, onto the front porch.

He is lighter than I expected to be, but he is still heavy. Grunting, I put his arms around my shoulder, and half drag, half pull him towards the door. Once I reach it, I turn the handle, only to realize that it is locked.

Sighing to myself, I search Percy's pockets until finally I find a key. I put it into the lock, and turn it. I hear a click, and the door opens up.

I lug Percy inside, and into the front living room. Then I shove him onto the couch. His breathing is still slow, but it is there.

I get up, my muscles popping due to lugging around a 25 year old man. Walking out of the room, I explore the house, looking for a bathroom, that has a first aid kit. Turning down the hallway, I start to open doors. Revealing closets, sun rooms, and even a ballroom.

Finally, I found a large bathroom. Opening the linen closet inside, I find a large first aid kit. Opening it I find bandages, band aids, rubbing alcohol, and just about everything else you could ever need to heal a wound.

I take the case, back to the front room, where Percy lies. Red spots have started to appear on his shirt, and I realize that I am going to remove his shirt. It's already torn up, so I just rip it off, and peel it away from his body.

And then I gasp.

His body is beautifully sculpted, as if the gods themselves created him. His bronze skin covers his muscular chest, and his abdomen muscles are perfectly revealed, giving him a beautiful 6-pack.

But that's not what I am gaping at. No, it's the cuts and scars that are all over his body. Thick and thin, long and short, some healed, and some reopened due to his previous fight.

When I think about Percy being beaten, getting these scars it makes me want to throw up.

I start to tend to his wounds, bandaging, and applying rubbing alchohal. After bandaging up his head and chest I take a look at his knee.

The skin around it is all torn up, with blood everywhere. The attacker must have had spikes on the bottom of his boots. The wound is starting to ooze puss, and I fear it is beginning to become infected. Using a cloth I wipe away all the puss, also soaking up some of the blood. Then I apply the rubbing alcohol.

From past experiences I know that it hurts, and even though he is unconscious I still think that it is strong of him not to twitch, or show any recognition to the pain. But that begins to worry me. I keep cleaning, until I am satisfied with my work.

Then I take a look at the knee itself. The knee cap is shifted to the right, probably dislocated, and I realize that I am going to have to shift it back into place. I lean into his ear and whisper,

"Brace yourself," and push it back into place. I bandage it up, making sure it is secure.

Unlike when most people sleep, Percy does not look peaceful at all. He looked troubled, and I automatically wanted to comfort him.

Putting a blanket over him, I watch him sleep. No, you perverts, not in a creepy way, more like the way a mother watches her child.

I sit down on a chair, a blanket covering myself, and allow myself to finally drift off into sleep.

**so that was chapter 7! Poor Percy, my little baby is hurt. Wouldn't it be a pity if he didn't wake up? *evil cackling* **

**"I will reveal nothing!" Just kidding nothing will happen to my baby, I ship percabeth to! Or do I? Stay tuned for the next chapter if you want to find out what awaits our dear percabeth! Review, and have an amazing night my lovelies!**

**Xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	8. Chapter 8

hello** internet inhabitants! Well I am really sorry that I didn't update. My dad got season tickets to this really big sports event for my country (won't say what event or sport because then you will all know where I live, I'll give you a hint it's not the United States.) anyways I was very busy, and I just have A LOT going on right now. My swim coach is pushing us like crazy, (on Friday, when we have two practices a day, we swam nine kilometres all together!) she actually told me that she was going to, and I quote,**

**"break you, then put you back together, without the crappy technique." Sounds like the military, like seriously, that woman will be the death of me! But I love her anyways and she has helped me out a lot both mentally and physically this past season. **

**So anyways, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, it means a ton to me, and yes, I do read every single one of your reviews! Thanks to all the authors who have inspired me to write, and most of all thank you Kylee for making me start writing. You are truly the bum to my hole. (Sorry for the gross comment but it's really true.) **

**So enjoy this chapter and please enjoy and oh yeah, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books, nor do I own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot to this story.**

Percy POV

All I can feel is darkness.  
>All I can see is darkness.<p>

I feel as though I am darkness.

Then I see a light, it's small, and I have to concentrate to see it, but it's there.

I take off towards the light, and it starts to get bigger and bigger.

My heart rate quickens, and I begin to become excited to see the light. Now travelling faster I make my way towards the light.

Just as I am about to reach it...

I fall into the darkness.

Sometime later, I find myself falling out of the darkness, and the same light that I saw before appears again in front of me.

Knowing that it may only be there for a limited amount of time, I start towards it, going as fast as I can.

I am an in a short distance of the light.

But then it starts to fade.  
>"No!" I scream, and take off towards it again, chasing after the dying out light.<p>

I reach the light, but instead of fading, it only gets brighter.

Brighter and brighter the light gets, making me squint, then all together it's gone, and I feel my eyelids begin to flutter open.

My eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the room that I am now in. It takes me a moment to realize that I am in the front room of my house.

To the left of me, curled up in a ball, is Annabeth. She is sleeping peacefully a blanket tucked around her.

I try to walk over to Annabeth, so I can ask her what the hell is going on, but a searing pain shoots up my leg.

I let out of cry of pain, and it must have been pretty loud, because Annabeth wakes up with a start. She looks over at me, and her expression changes into something that I can't read.

"Oh, you're awake," she says getting up from the chair and makes her way towards me.

I look down at my body, and see that a blanket is tucked up to my waist, my chest bare, and covered in bandages.

Confused I try to recount what happened to me.

_Ethan slips on the moist dirt, and tumbles backwards falling down the cliff. I think that this is the end, but he grabs onto a tree root, sticking out of the cliff's side._

_"It's over Ethan, just admit defeat. You aren't living anymore, end your life, and you can be with your mother again."_

_Ethan cringes at these words, but them does something that I never would have suspected. He gives me an actual sincere sympathetic look._

_"I am admitting defeat now Jackson. My time has come. But listen carefully, for I am only going to say this once, remember who the real enemy is."_

_I am just about to ask Ethan what he means, when he lets go of the tree root, falling towards his death._

_He doesn't cry out like I would expect, he falls silently, and that is what scares me more._

_I stagger back to the car, picking up the briefcase on my way. I ponder what Ethan just said._

_"Remember who the real enemy is." What does that even mean? My thoughts begin to grow hazy, and it becomes even more difficult to walk._

_Somehow I make it to my car, and I push the button, opening the compartment that hides Annabeth. She looks at me and gasps. I probably look like shit._

_"Oh Percy..." She says. I never hear what she says next because I fall into her arms, and then and then everything goes black._

I try to think of what happens next, but my memory is clouded. I look over at Annabeth expectantly, hoping she will tell me what happened. When she doesn't understand why I am staring at her, I let out a sigh. Dumb blonde. **(A/N: I have nothing against blondes, I just needed to put that in the story. As a matter of fact I love blondes, my mums a blonde, two of my best friends are blondes.)**

"Well are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to tell me why I am half naked, and feel like a piece of crap that just got run over by a transport truck on the freeway?" I ask, starting to get irritated with her.

Why is she still here anyway, I was unconscious, she could have grabbed food and ran, made a break for it. She can't possibly think that she wouldn't survive out there, she may be an annoying pain in the butt, but she is smart.

I turn my attention back to Annabeth who is sitting on the edge of the couch frowning.

"Because of me you are still alive. So instead of being an annoying prick, you should be thanking me right now," she says sourly. I give her a look of genuine curiosity, and when she finally realizes that I am going to keep my mouth shut she begins to talk again.

"After you were unconscious I pulled you into the car so I could get a better look at your cuts. Just as you were pulled in the car doors slam shut, and the car itself begins to move," I smirk at the thought of Annabeth freaking out at the moving car. The boss had a special system installed in all of the agents cars to take them back to a programmed destination, in case they were wounded in a mission, and unable to drive.

"Anyways, the car took us back to this house, where I got the key from your pocket, and unlocked the door, and dragged you inside. Then I bandaged up all of your wounds. I probably fell asleep on the chair or something, and the next thing you know, you woke me up," she said a bit annoyed that I had disrupted her sleep.

I rolled my eyes at her. But there was still one part of her story that didn't add up.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't you just leave when you left me inside, or just left me outside and ran?" I said, with genuine curiosity. Then smiling to her I said, "I always knew you had a crush on me Annabeth, that's why you just couldn't bear to leave me.

She gives a dry laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, once I dragged you inside I tried to open the door to leave,but it was locked. So when I tried to grab the key, I umm... Kind of left it outside," she says wincing at her own stupidity.

I smile at her,

"Yeah sure. Just admit it Chase, you're secretly in love with me. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you aren't my type, I don't go for blondes, or stubborn bitches," I say, automatically realizing that I went to far.

She frowns, and a wave of hurt flashes across her face. She looks like she may cry, but looks at me in the eyes, the anger radiating off of her.

"Listen here Jackson, you can call me a lot of things, but a bitch is not one of them. You can not say anything about me. You are the worst kind of person, and you feed off of other peoples misery, in hopes that you can get rid of some of your own. No one can love you, because you are a selfish jerk, killing people who are unable to defend themselves. And do you know what makes you Jackson, that makes you a filthy sick coward. You are a cow-"

I don't let her finish her sentence, because I spring from the couch, ignoring the searing pain coursing through my body, and grab Annabeth's wrists, pushing her into the wall.

My eyes are blazing with fury, my face turning red from anger.

"Listen here Annabeth, I am only going to say this once. I have been nice enough to let you live, and not torture you. You will treat me with the respect that I deserve, or I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head. You know what I am capable of, so for your benefit only, don't. Mess. With. Me."

Neither of us realized that with every sentence, we kept inching closer together, and now are faces are only inches apart. I keep the close proximity with her, curious at what she will do next. She gives me an expression of hate, but also of pity.

I won't understand why she pitied me in that moment, until much, much later.

I let go of her wrists, push her against the wall, and hear a bump as her head connects with the wall. She winces, but only slightly, and there will probably be a fair sized bruise at the back of her head.

I walk out of the front room, and up to my bedroom, realizing that I haven't slept in my bed for two days.

Falling into my bed,literally, I look up at the ceiling, wondering what could have made Annabeth and I say such hurtful things.

Then I laugh at myself for thinking that we could actually have been normal. I am her kidnapper, and she is my prisoner.

We can never be normal, we will always hate one another. I wish for a moment, that I wasn't an assassin, and that I could have met Annabeth in a coffee shop, or a bookstore, like in one of those cliché romance movies, and then we could have grown to have a fairly normal relationship.

I sigh to myself, wondering why the fates had to be so cruel to me, I know that what happens is my fault now, but at the start it wasn't, I was just a kid who had really bad luck.

**So um, Percy and Annabeth just fought. Percy is frustrated. Annabeth and Percy both said some pretty hurtful things. But what does Percy mean, it wasn't his fault in the beginning? Well I guess I should tell you... In the next couple chapters! Mwa ha ha ha! Stay tuned for more chapters and have a good life! Please review, and that is all that I have to say. Bye for now and I guess talk to you later!**

**xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey to all of you in internet land! I have two things to say before you start reading. 1. I am so sorry for not updating for almost two weeks! I admit I had a major writers block, but I am now full of ideas for the next chapter. For being so late on updating, I will be writing a new chapter for you and updating it within two days! 2. Thanks so much for all of the views. Last time I checked I had over 3000 views on the entire story! Wow, that's a lot of people reading. So without further a-due I present chapter 9 of Assassin Lover!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, not are any of the characters mine. The only thing I own is the plot to this story.**

Annabeth POV:

After Percy went upstairs, I went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

I regret helping Percy. I should have just left him out their to die. I could have left, and lived a normal life, but I can't. Instead I chose to let emotions get in the way.

Pesky little things, emotions. They blur the lines between what you should and should not do. They make you question things that you normally wouldn't question. They make you think that they make you whole, but really they just break you beyond repair. Emotions make you weak, they make you vulnerable. If I could get rid of all emotions I would do it in a heart beat.

I know that Percy's plan was to scare me into hating him, but it didn't work. I know,though I don't know how, that he would never hurt me. There is something that makes him the way he is, no one is that terrible. It's an act, at first I thought that he really was a heartless man, but there are the little slip ups that he does, how he made sure that I was fed,that nobody shot me, or found me.

Sighing, I grab the orange juice from the fridge, and drink it straight from the carton. I cringe when the taste touches my tongue. What kind of person likes pulp in their orange juice.

I spit the juice back in half because it tastes gross, and half because I am still pissed at Percy.

Opting for milk, I pour myself a glass, then put toast in the toaster. Sitting on the counter I wait for my meal to be ready. When the toast finally pops, I sit at the island silently.

Well this is boring.

When I was first kidnapped,and in Percy's car, I thought that this experience would be terrifying, foul, but definitely not boring. But as I sit alone, no one to talk to, nothing to do, I feel that I am simply, bored out of my mind.

Once my dishes are in the sink I decide to look around the house. I open doors revealing room after room. Turning down the hallways, I reach a potted plant. From far away it looks picture perfect. But as I get closer, I realize that some of the leaves are dead. So to help the plant, I begin to pull them off.

I grab the dead leaves, until there is only one left. I pull off the last one but it won't come. I pull it a bit harder and feel the plant start to move. I step back from it, wondering what is happening. Soon, a stairway is revealed, and being the curious woman that I am, I decide to descend down it.

Once I reach the bottom, I look around. Papers are everywhere, scattered around on tables. In the centre, is a large desk with a dusty looking computer on it. Listening quietly, I try to here if Percy is near, and when I am sure he is not close, I go to the computer, and turn it on.

It slowly loads, and I wait for the screen to tell me to enter the pass code. But to my surprise,there is none.

The computer goes directly to the home screen, where hundreds of files litter the screen. Percy's pictures, Percy's music, and finally Percy's mail. I decide to open Percy's pictures, where hundreds of pictures are loaded in the folder. I click on the first one, where a 5 year old Percy is smiling, blue frosting all over his face, holding up a goldfish in a plastic bag. The next one is a middle aged woman, with curly brown hair and clear blue eyes. She smiles beautifully, holding a new born baby, with a tuft of ebony black hair on the top on his head.

I go through photo after photo, all of smiling happy people. Percy with his mom, his friends, family, and a pretty girl with silky hair and almond shaped eyes who I suspect may have been his girlfriend at one point. I feel a surge of jealously in the lit of my stomach,but I push it down.

Exiting he photos, I go back to the home screen. My eyes scan the screen, until they land on Percy's mail. I start to think that it is wrong to look through someone's mail, but it is also not right to kidnap people and murder them, so I click on it and the messages and am about to open one, when I hear a thud, then another thud. It takes me a moment to realize that percy is coming down the stairs, and I quickly turn the computer off and run back up the stairs.

I pull the dead leaf,and the lot shifts back into place, hiding the secret room. I walk around the hallways until percy finds me. He limps, and his eyes are swollen, as if he was crying slightly. I don't blame him, he suffered tremendous wounds. His shirt is slightly wrinkled, and his hair is messier than usual.

I nod my head, and try to walk past him, but he grabs onto my wrist. I glare at him, but say nothing.

He smiles slightly.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, you know," he says, smoothing his shirt with his free hand.

I roll my eyes and look him directly in the eye before I speak,

"And why is that Percy?" I ask hints of sarcasm in my voice.

"Because, I know you can't. Because even though I have kidnapped you, you trust me completely." He let's go of my wrist, and walks down the hallway, towards the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts.

The next few days pass by uneventfully, Percy and I avoiding each other, only engaging in any form of contact, when we pass by one another in the hallways.

Today however, was not like one of those uneventful days. While eating breakfast, Percy comes up to me, looking paler than usual.

"Annabeth can I ask you something?" He says slightly nervous. I smile at how nervous he is.

"You just did," I say, not meeting his eyes, for fear I may smile at him. He sighs loudly, obviously not in the joking mood.

"Shut up, so anyways I was changing my bandages, but I don't do it very well, and I think they may be a tiny bit infected," he says scratching the back of his head.

I sigh, then roll my eyes.

"Okay Percy go upstairs and lie on your bed, I will be there with the first aid kit in a minute." He nods and heads upstairs to his room.

I grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, and go towards Percy's room. Then I walk upstairs to Percy's room.

I have passed Percy's room many times, but I have never been in it. I expect it to be black, and have pictures of victims all over the walls but it is really quite the opposite.

The furniture is all mahogany, with light blue walls. The comforter is a darker blue, with the impression of waves on the cover. Percy is on his back on his bed, the bloody bandages covering his stomach.

"Hey," I say. Percy looks up and nods at me. "So does it hurt?" I ask lookin at his stomach, which is really bloody.

"No, I feel fantastic," he says sarcastically. I scowl at him, but begin to take off the bandages. He winces at first, but when I give him a worried look, he stops.

I clean out the wounds, and rewrap their bandages.

"So your cuts are slightly infected, but I think that I can make them better."

He nods, and grabs my hand. I smile down at him.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something," he says closing his eyes, as if he is just about to fall asleep.

"Yes Percy, what is it?" I look at him, but only to see that he is fast asleep.

I let go of his hand, and walk down the stairs, wondering what Percy possibly could have wanted to tell me.

**So that was chapter 9! So that was kind of a filler chapter, but I promise the chapters will get more exciting. Percabeth will start to come in the chapters coming up! I want to thank you all for reading my story! Please review, and favourite it. I promise that I will be better with updating. Have an awesome day and let's see what else... REVIEW! I love to hear what you think of the story so please give me your opinions!**

**Xoxo RedHeadReader22**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry to all of you! I haven't updated in a very long time, and it is completely not all right. I have had a lot of stuff on my plate, and I just needed to get all of it done. I wish that I could just write all day, for all of you, but unfortunately that is not what is going to happen, so you are all going to have to put up with my random updates. I will try and update more often, and you can all get angry at me when I don't, just don't unleash your rage on me with violence, I would love to keep all of my ligaments. So without further a due, I present to you (haha that rhymes,) the tenth chapter of assassin loved!**

**Percy POV:**

I open my eyes, and see that it is now night time. I must have slept all day. But the time of day isn't what confuses me, no it's the blonde haired girl sleeping next to me. I look down to see that my bandages are re-bandaged, and the old ones are lying in the trash.

Then I remember that Annabeth was the one who re-bandaged them. Yes, that's right, she cleaned out the cuts on my stomach, we talked, and I was about to tell her, well I was about to tell her,

That I liked her. Liked her, liked her.

I know, I sound like a hormonal middle schooler, but I don't know how else to put it. I have tried to keep my distance from her, make it seem like I hate her, but I just can't do it.

All my life I have pushed everyone away, so they don't get hurt. It has been hard, but I have always been able to cope, so why can't I push her away.

When I am around Annabeth, I feel safe, like whatever happens, she will be there for me. I want to hold her close, and I want to tell her my story. Why I became an assassin.

Did I just say that?

No, this can't be happening. Annabeth is changing me, for the better, and I don't deserve this. I deserve to be alone, because there is no one left in this world to love me.

Next to me, Annabeth sighs in her sleep, and I have a feeling that she is going to be waking up soon. Knowing that I probably will never get to do this again, I press a quick kiss to her lips. It only lasts a couple of seconds, but as soon as our lips touch, I feel a spark. No not a spark, more like fireworks.

She sighs again, and I detach my lips from hers. In order to avoid her screaming at me for trying to seduce her or something, I pick her up and carry her into her room, and lay her down on the bed.

She yawns and her eyes are about to open, so I leave the room, and walk down the stairs to make something to eat.

Just as I finish sliding the last pancake onto the plate, I see Annabeth come down. I nod in her direction, making sure that I am not too friendly with her. She grunts in response, and I give her a cocky smile. She rolls her eyes and sits down on one of the stools around the island.

I give her a plate of pancakes, but she eyes them suspiciously.

"I didn't poison them if that's what you're thinking. If I wanted you dead by now you would be lying face down in the East River," I say in an exasperated tone.

"No, I know you obviously didn't poison them. But why are they blue?" She asks. I feel the corners of my mouth turn up when she asks this.

"When I was younger I had this stepfather who said that no food could ever be blue. The guy was a real jerk. So anyway, my mom always went out of her way to make blue food to prove him wrong," I say.

She nods at me, and puts a piece of pancake into her mouth. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"Oh my gods, these are so good," she sighs. I smirk, as I begin to eat my pancakes. We devour our pancakes within minutes, and when I finish I take mine, and Annabeth's plates to the sink.

I sit in the stool next to Annabeth, and wait for her to say something to me.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks, shifting slightly causing the stool to squeak. She cringes when the stool makes a noise, and I laugh at her facial expression.

"What?" She asks frowning slightly.

"You look funny when you cringe. Your eyebrows scrunch together, and your cheeks get all puffed up. It's really unattractive, I should get rid of you, but I guess that you can stay," I joke. Annabeth glares at me, but she the corners of her mouth are upturned.

"Well you aren't too nice on the eyes either," she grins, and I laugh. Then Annabeth does something completely unexpected. She throws an orange at me. Because she does it so quickly, and so rapidly, I don't have time to catch it, and it bounces off of my head, and onto the island.

My expression is of pure anger, but on the inside I am laughing. Her eyes widen, and for a second it looks as if I am extremely angry, but then my face breaks into a grin, and laugh. Then I grab a handful of flour from a jar and throw it at her. The flour goes up in a puff of smoke, and when it clears, Annabeth is coated in white dust.

"Oh game on!" Annabeth yells, and we chase each other around the kitchen throwing whatever foods we can find at each other.

**Anna**beth is right behind me, holding a jar of jam. She turns the corner, but her shirt gets caught on a cabinet handle. She tries to run forward, but the snag pulls her back, and she falls.

I notice this just in time and catch her before she hits the floor. She looks up at me, and we lock eyes, green on grey. Annabeth opens her mouth, but closes it again.

Before I know what I am doing, I am leaning in. We are inches apart, centimetres apart, and finally Annabeth leans in closing the space between us. The moment our lips touch it feels like a spark, no not a spark, fireworks.

Annabeth's hands find her way into my hair, and she begins to twist my hair around in her fingers. My arms wrap around her waist as I pull her up onto the counter, never separating our lips.

It could have been hours, minutes, seconds, time seemed to stop when I kissed her. When she pulls away, I frown a little, but Annabeth just rolls her eyes. She slides off of the counter, but still remains close to my touch.

"We should probably clean up now," she murmurs. I sigh and kiss her cheek, while Annabeth smiles contently.

"Yes we probably should," I reply, and we start to clean up the wonderful mess we have made.

**so that was the tenth chapter of assassin lover. I hope that you all liked it! So there you go a percabeth kiss! Oh I was so happy that I finally got to write some of this, I hate writing percabeth hate. I want to thank all of my wonderful supporters, everyone who has reviewed, and all who have read it. I promise that I will update soon, and just want to say sorry again to all of you who had to wait for the next chapters. I thought I was a terrible writer, but all of your amazing compliments make me smile brightly. Until nextime**

**-RedHeadReader22**


End file.
